


Profit Margins

by rogueshadows



Series: Co-operation [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Luke is just trying to get through the end of apple picking season when Cassian arrives at the farm for an unexpected meeting! Pining and awkward flirting ensues.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Luke Skywalker
Series: Co-operation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Profit Margins

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ANTchan for beta'ing this mess and a special shout out to DeathLife97 for commenting on the first part recently and inspiring me to actually finish this one. Maybe someday they will get beyond terrible flirting in this AU but who knows!!!

After a long season at Lars Farm, apple picking is finally winding down and Luke can’t wait for it to be done. The good news about this time of year: less outside workers to keep things running, saving his aunt and uncle a lot on labor. The bad news: a great portion of the remaining labor now falls to Luke. 

Luke climbs up on the ladder for the umpteenth time of the day, nearly finished with the last row of trees, when he hears a voice calling in the distance, a tentative greeting across the field. Luke sighs at the interruption.

“Just a minute!” Luke calls out, climbing down and brushing his hands off on his jeans before heading off toward the gate. 

Luke doesn’t hear a response as he makes his way through the rows of trees, wondering who it could be that wouldn’t just head straight up to the house. When he gets close enough to catch a glimpse, he nearly trips over his own feet. Cassian Andor stands awkwardly on the fence’s edge, bundled in a thick sweater despite the mild weather. 

“Hey!” Luke calls over, jogging over to meet him. It might be the first time Luke’s ever seen Cassian out of his work clothes, without the plain button up and tie he looks a lot _softer_. Something Luke definitely shouldn’t take notice of. Cassian looks up with an uneasy smile as Chewie jumps at the fence, growling like a grump. Ah, that explains Cassian’s hesitation to come in. Luke knows there’s nothing to it though, grabbing the dog by the collar and gently pulling him back so he can open the gate.

Cassian slips in hurriedly, shying past Chewie as he does. 

“He’s friendly, I promise. Um, how can I help you?” Luke asks with a smile he hopes isn’t too goofy as he clicks the gate shut behind Cassian. Luke lets go of Chewie as soon as he’s calmed and after all his bluster the dog only sniffs at Cassian a moment before losing interest. Cassian looks a bit stricken still, clearing his throat before he looks up. 

“Luke. I didn’t realize you worked here. I have a meeting set with Mr. Lars?”

“Oh, he mentioned a meeting yesterday but I didn’t realize it’d be you.” Luke is careful not to let any disappointment show, the odds of Cassian coming all this way to ask him out had been pretty slim anyway. “Mr. Lars is my uncle, actually. Follow me up to the house and I’ll take you right to him.” 

“That would be a great help, thanks.”

Luke turns and leads the way, not looking back for fear of letting his gaze linger too long. (Letting his crush show in front of his aunt and uncle would be mortifying, to say the least.) Chewie catches up with them both mid way up the path, nosing at Cassian’s hand until he finally laughs and gives in to petting him.

The main house is set back from the field so there’s a bit of a walk between. Luke had always appreciated it growing up, how their parcel of land allowed him enough space to escape when needed. Now though, it feels like an awkward march, not knowing quite what to say to Cassian after their last brief meeting at the store. 

He’s on his own terf, for god’s sake, talking to his uncle’s guest shouldn’t be so difficult. Even if he has been crushing on said guest for months. Luke forces himself to bite the bullet, breaking the silence as casually as he can. 

“So…you’ve never been out here before. Is my uncle finally joining the store co-op?”

“That’s the hope, I’m out to see if he’s interested. One of our suppliers fell through so our stock is gonna be short if we don’t find a new partner.” Luke nods, unsure if he should just wish Cassian luck or try to prep him somehow for his uncle’s stubbornness and dry humor. Cassian tucks his hands into the long sleeves of his sweater as they walk, like he’s somehow still cold in the sixty degree weather, and the gesture derails any of Luke’s useful thoughts. He barely holds back a smile.

“You’re sort of overdressed, don’t you think?” Luke teases, fully aware of how the words could be taken. Hoping foolishly that Cassian might pick up on the hint and flirt with him again. Cassian opens his mouth and then shuts it again, brow furrowing as Luke’s heart sinks.

“Excuse me?” Cassian replies, looking completely puzzled by the failed come on. It’s enough to bring Luke’s embarrassment back full force. His reaction affirms Luke’s mortifying suspicion that he really had read into things too much that night at the store and that he should _never_ listen to Jyn again.

“Er, nothing, nevermind!” Luke scrambles to answer, relieved when Aunt Beru opens the door just a few feet ahead of them and waves, distracting the focus away from Luke’s no doubt pained expression. Chewie bolts up past them to the house, nearly knocking Cassian into Luke as he goes, decidedly _not_ helping.

“Mr. Andor! I’m so glad Luke found you, I was just coming down to the gate to see if you made it.”

“Thank you, ma’am, just Cassian is fine. I hope I haven’t kept you waiting, is Mr. Lars around?”

Aunt Beru shakes her head, her smile dimming a bit, “Sorry dear, I’m afraid you just missed Owen. We have a sick cow he went out to check on, the poor thing.” Luke furrows his brow, feeling bad he’d taken Cassian all the way up to the house for nothing and curious why Uncle Owen hadn’t called on him to help.

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Cassian offers, shoulders slumping in disappointment. “I guess I can come back another time?” 

Aunt Beru shakes her head, waving Cassian into the house still as she speaks. 

“Nonsense, I wouldn’t want you to waste the trip. I’m sure Luke would be glad to listen to your offer and take some notes for his uncle to look over. Right, Luke?” 

Luke blinks, surprised she’s even asking him. It’s not that he doesn’t want to help but it’s no secret that the business side of things aren’t exactly Luke’s forte… Still, he’d do anything for his family. Even if he’d much rather go back out in the orchard and hide from Cassian indefinitely.

“Sure, of course I can. As long as Uncle doesn’t need me?” he asks in a last ditch hope she might change her mind.

“He’s already got the vet headed out there to meet him, don’t you worry,” Aunt Beru answers with an easy smile, turning to Cassian. “You don’t mind filling Luke in instead, do you Cassian?”

“Of course not,” Cassian answers in assurance, seeming to lose a bit of the tension he’s been carrying. “Whatever’s most convenient for you.”

“Excellent, you can use Owen’s office, I’ll put on some coffee,” Aunt Beru says, moving past them both towards the kitchen doorway.

“No need to go out of the way,” Cassian protests kindly, but Luke knows she’ll undoubtedly make it anyway. She doesn’t even humor the argument, waving them both away with a shooing motion. Luke knows better than to protest, leading Cassian away with a gentle touch at his elbow, down the hall to the office. 

The table by the window, offset from his uncle’s cluttered desk, seems as good a place as any to settle in. He gestures for Cassian to sit in one of the old wooden chairs before circling round the desk to fish out a notebook for himself.

Luke joins Cassian at the window, settling in his seat and trying to keep some professional distance when he speaks, despite all his misguided feelings.

“So… Mr. Andor, how would this whole deal work?” Luke asks, not really knowing the entire conjecture of the business side of things, wishing now that he’d paid a bit more attention when Uncle Owen tried to teach him. 

“Just Cassian, please,” he insists quietly. “Well, to start we can pay you outright for whatever crops you’re willing to sell, we’re in a tough spot, as I told your uncle. We can agree on something at around market value depending on the supply and demand...” Luke really tries to memorize everything and even takes but Cassian’s voice sounds so nice even saying things as mundane as “crop yield” and “profit margin.” He jots down what he can but is sure his uncle will end up calling Cassian for clarification anyway.

Cassian sounds so passionate about the subject, going into how the store is really hoping to boost the local economy, to do what’s best for the community. It’s different from how he is at the customer service desk, the quiet polite smiles giving way to something real, a quiet intensity in his eyes as he works to convince Luke, to convince Uncle Owen, really, that his store will do right by them.

“You know a lot about this stuff,” Luke says dumbly, when Cassian has finished his pitch. “Don’t Baze and Chirrut usually handle this side of things?” 

(The older couple who own the store are practically local legends, building their business in town before Luke was even born. Baze was stoic but kind and Chirrut was his much wilder match, the pair nearly unstoppable together. Chirrut had even run for mayor one year and still insists that he would have won if Baze had let him rent out the roller rink for his rally.)

Cassian’s confidence falters a bit at their mention and Luke wonders if he’s overstepped.

“Yeah, they went away for a couple weeks and left me in charge. Of course it had to be just before we found out about the other farm falling through. To be honest this deal is sort of a test run for me...so if anything sounds incorrect please-” Luke cuts him off.

“No, I mean, you know _way_ more about the farm than I do...and I’ve worked here my whole life. You’ve only been assistant manager at the store for what, a year? You’re doing great.” 

Cassian looks taken aback by the comment, shy when he speaks. It makes Luke’s chest ache a little, hoping Cassian understands that he’s being sincere.“It’s been nice of them to give me a chance.”

“You earned it though, you’re practically always there.” Luke says and then realizes that was probably something weird to notice. “From what Jyn tells me, at least.” 

Cassian shrugs. “I hope I’ve earned it, no offense from a non-native but is there actually anything to do around here besides work?”

“I only take a little offense, but hey, I could show you a few places if you want,” Luke says, setting aside his earlier embarrassment with the hope that they can at least be friends. Cassian seems like he needs one, especially with how the offer seems to take him by surprise. 

“I’m sure you could,” Cassian teases back after a moment, not quite the clear acceptance Luke had been hoping for. Luke wishes he could explain that the earlier flirting had been a disastrous error of judgment, but he knows it’s hardly the time to breach the matter. Instead, he huffs out a strained laugh, taking it in stride. Maybe once the meeting was through there’d be a chance to clear the air, when there aren’t actually important things to attend to.

Luke knows now that at least some of the tension he’s noticed etched in Cassian’s expression and posture is because he really needs this deal to work. Luke will be damned if he doesn’t do his best to prove Uncle Owen how much it means, and to do that he has to focus.

(The fact that a deal might mean seeing Cassian more, having a chance to actually get to know him, hardly factors in. Really.)

“So about those um...margins, those are negotiable?” Luke steers them back as best he can. Cassian nods, laying out how the farm and the store could work together to find numbers they’re both happy with, explaining the overhead costs that would factor in in more detail than Luke anticipated. Luke takes notes, trying his best to keep up, apparently not very convincingly.

“You got all that?” Cassian asks and Luke nods dumbly.

“Yeah, um...” He figures he should probably ask other questions to avoid looking like a total ditz. “What happened to your deal with the other farm? If that’s not unprofessional to ask.” 

Cassian sighs, losing just a bit of the confidence he’s been projecting. “It’s a reasonable question. Empire Mart bought the land out from the family, the deal was too good for them to say no I guess.”

“Man, that sucks,” Luke sympathizes, bluntness earning him the hint of a more relaxed smile. “My sister Leia is actually really into fighting against those corporate stores, protecting the land and everything. The day a guy shows up around here with an offer I fear for their life.”

“I wish more people were like that, if many more of the local suppliers shut down I don’t know how long the store could last.” Luke frowns and Cassian shrugs as if to brush off the negative thought. “Not that it’s so dire yet but it’s hard not to worry. That’s why I really hope we can work something out here.”

“Me too,” Luke admits, swayed more by empathy than attraction. “I really hope it never comes to anything like that for you guys, your store is the best.”

Cassian laughs at that, taking Luke by surprise. “I mean... it’s the only one in town so you don’t have much for comparison,” Cassian says wryly. Luke rolls his eyes and the real full smile Cassian shoots his way is almost too much to bear.

“I have been out of town a time or two, you know. The compliment stands,” Luke says, unable to keep the fondness from his voice. He tries to think of something more to ask but he’s drawing a blank, realizing that the meeting may have just come to a natural end. He wishes he had an excuse to prolong it, some excuse to keep Cassian longer. Just listening to him talk about the store’s ethical practices had been nice, Luke can only imagine how a more personal conversation might go. Still, responsibility forces him to be reasonable.

“Pretty sure I have enough to pass along to my uncle, unless you can think of anything else?”

“No, I’ve done as best as I can I think and I’ve taken up enough of your time with boring statistics. Tell your uncle I can come back out any time, if he wants to meet.”

Luke nods, “Of course I will, I’m sure you can expect a call soon.”

The show of confidence earns Luke another rare smile, one that makes him duck his head just to keep composure. He shuffles with his notebook, pressing it shut as he stands. Luke guides Cassian back out of the office and down the hall, about to show him out when Aunt Beru calls out for them to wait. She appears in the kitchen doorway with a travel mug in hand.

“You boys sounded busy so I didn’t want to interrupt. I did make you a cup to go though, I’m a woman of my word,” she says cheerfully, pressing it into Cassian’s hands. Luke hadn’t even noticed her checking in on them. Cassian looks just as surprised, a small smile curving on his lips as he accepts the mug from her. 

“You really didn’t have to but, thank you.” He takes a sip and Aunt Beru seems pleased. 

“You’re too polite, anyone ever tell you that? Now you take that and don’t worry a bit about returning the mug, get home safe.”

“I will, ma’am. I hope to be seeing more of you.”

“I’ll put in a good word with Owen,” she says with an easy wink. “Luke, why don’t you walk Cassian to the gate and finish up work.”

“Thanks Aunt Beru, I shouldn’t be too long,” Luke promises, before being left alone with Cassian once more. 

As they leave and walk back down to the gate Cassian seems even more grateful for the coffee, curling his fingers around it to leech the warmth from it. Luke almost makes a crack about him not being used to the climate even after a year but remembers his earlier awkwardness and settles for the easy silence between them. 

When they reach the fence Luke opens it for them, holding it like a gentleman as much as he can while also keeping an eye out so Chewie can’t make a break for it. Cassian doesn’t head straight for his truck when the gate is shut behind them so Luke lingers too. 

“Thank you for hearing me out,” Cassian says, looking relieved with the pressure of focusing on work behind him. Luke nods, ready to wave off the gratitude, when Cassian puts his hand out to shake. Luke only hesitates a moment before taking it, Cassian’s palm still warm from the coffee mug and softer than Luke had imagined. 

Luke tries to keep the handshake firm and businesslike, like Leia always said to, but he probably fails. After another moment, Luke realizes he’s held on too long and abruptly let’s go, stuffing his hands in his pockets self consciously. Cassian takes a step back, head tilting to keep the sun from his eyes. His smile doesn’t fade, as if he’s content to just take Luke in for a moment. 

Luke tries not to read into it so much, not to give in to the temptation of making another offer or more likely making a fool of himself again. Luke keeps it as casual as he can when he replies, “I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

“Definitely.” Cassian nods and after another beat passes between them, he takes his leave, the gate clicking shut behind him. Luke leans against the fence and watches him climb into his blue pick-up, keeps watching until Cassian gives a final wave and pulls away. Luke takes a deep breath and goes back to work, unable to forget Cassian’s dark eyes or the curve of his smile. 

He really hopes his uncle will take the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Self Deprecating Author's Note: I always feel like Cassian is ooc in my modern AUs and I'm sorry, I'm trying my best but he's always SAD in canon so idk what I am doing. 
> 
> If you like this one maybe I will write more of this AU??? I had wild plans for at least one summer themed fic and then a Friendsgiving at one point!


End file.
